Night at the Market
by Cakedecorator
Summary: Marinette and the team are visiting the Louvre Palace night market, exploring the stalls and shopping for fun. But when the jewelry stand gets robbed and the crooks abscond with their ill-gotten gains, Marinette and Adrien spring into action to stop the thieves before they get away... But are they even aware of what the hell they're DRESSED in? Post-reveal, Rated T.


**Hello, fellow Miraculers! This is another post-reveal one-shot coming right at you! I based this on an episode of this cute little cartoon "Pucca" called "Scenes From a Maul." Marinette and company are at a marketplace that Paris is holding at night, and it has stalls and shops of all kinds! But when one of the shops gets robbed, Marinette and Adrien spring into action and try to stop the thieves... But not without an unintentional costume change (with emphasis on "unintentional." You'll see why).  
**

* * *

The skyline of Paris, France was dark and splattered with sparkling stars. Down on the ground at the Louvre Palace, there was a huge market being hosted.

There were stalls from all kinds of shops and walks of life at the Palace in the courtyard near the Louvre. The stalls' products and merchandise ranged from gourmet food to flowers to artisan crafts and everything in between. People were setting up their stands and presenting their wares, even arranging what went where.

And not only that, but the turnout was _huge_. There were an innumerable amount of guests at the market, and they were all looking around in awe and delight at all of the wares that the stands were holding. Hell, even _Mayor Bourgeois_ was there, perusing around and seeing what he could get for his daughter. Knowing him, he'd buy out the entire stand just to make Chloé happy.

Speaking of Chloé, she was walking around the market with Alya and Marinette.

"This market is beautiful at night, isn't it?" Marinette commented, looking around at the stalls.

"Sure is," Alya said. "There are so many great things to look at and buy!"

Chloé scoffed and said, "Whatever. Honestly, if there aren't any bonafide 30-carat diamonds around, then who cares?"

Alya and Marinette shrugged and sighed. Chloé was incorrigible.

Ever since the team's identities were revealed to each other, everyone had become close friends. Alya was loyal as ever, so when she found out that her best friend was Ladybug, Alya could only jump for joy at the news. Being Rena Rouge gave Alya new respect for the whole "secret identity" deal, and being a major fan of superheroes did not hurt either.

For Nino, he enjoyed being Carapace _and_ Fu's apprentice. Learning about the Miraculous was very intriguing, and since Fu needed someone to take on the knowledge of the Miraculous for future generations, Nino was willing to carry that responsibility, especially to help his friends. Not only that, being Carapace was the perfect excuse to have more time to hang out with his best friend, Adrien, who had limited free time as it was. And Adrien appreciated the fact that he was not the only boy on the team anymore.

And though old habits died hard with her, Chloé was making the best efforts possible to become a better person and friend to Marinette. She gained new respect and admiration for the designer when she found out she was Ladybug, whom she idolized. So Chloé wanted to truly be worthy of being Queen Bee. Getting the Bee Miraculous was sheer happenstance, but she wanted to prove that she could be depended on and trusted to use it. It helped that her kwami, Pollen, was _not shy_ about throwing barbs at Chloé about her bad behavior.

As far as romance was concerned, Alya and Nino were still a strong couple, and they flirted with each other while in the suits. Fans gave them the couple name "Renapace," which was an absolute riot. And their banter was nice, too.

On the other side of that coin, Marinette and Adrien were still a bit shy with each other. Adrien tried his best to make a move on Marinette, and she tried to to calm her stutter around him. Plus, they were doing their best to keep things professional when they were on the job, but some things never change. Cat Noir would still flirt with Ladybug as always, too. But Ladybug was more receptive of it as of late.

Alya saw something out of her peripheral vision and she said, "Hey, Marinette, check out that fabric stand over there!"

Marinette looked where Alya was pointing and saw that there was a stall that held many fabrics and fashion design materials that were up for sale. There were mannequins that had many clothes on display, rolls of fabric on shelves, and even some accessories. The vendor was a young and tastefully-dressed woman who was smiling and hoping for someone to stop in and buy some of her wares.

"Wow! It's a goldmine for me!" Marinette exclaimed, her eyes scanning over the stall with vigor and joy.

"Yeah! Go and take a look." Alya said, encouraging her designer friend.

Marinette skipped along a bit and came closer to the stand.

Marinette's eyes zeroed in on some of the best fabric that the store had to offer: it was bonafide, genuine cashmere silk. The amount was enough enough for Marinette to make one or two garments, but she was sure the asking price was _way too high_.

Marinette looked in her wallet and saw she was short on cash, and she deflated as a result.

"Not enough money... But that cashmere is _good stuff_. I _really_ want it, too..." Marinette complained, hanging her head in shame.

And to add insult to injury, as soon as Marinette looked up again to see what was actually in her price range, an entire crowd of girls pushed in front of her and knocked her down on the ground.

"Hey!" Marinette screamed. Alya and Chloé ran over to their friend to see if she was okay.

Marinette stood up and saw all the girls clamoring for the not just the cashmere, but the pins, buttons, beads, and so much more. It was like a war zone in that stall and the vendor was looking pretty worried. She was concerned that her stall was going to be ruined by the crowd.

"That was _so_ rude!" Alya complained, helping Marinette up.

"Honestly, can't they see that that cashmere had Marinette's name written all over it?!" Chloé asked, absolutely appalled.

"But I can't afford it anyway..." Marinette sadly quipped.

"Leave that to me." Chloé said, a wicked smile coming on to her face whenever she felt like she had the upper hand in a situation.

In the past, Alya and Marinette dreaded that expression, but nowadays they appreciated it because they knew Chloé had their back.

Chloé immediately stormed into the stand and shouted, "MAKE WAY! CHLOÉ BOURGEOIS IS HERE!"

Everyone in the stand froze and then turned to the blonde. Chloé decided to take things a step further and said, "Well? What are you standing around here for? I want that cashmere! Don't make me call daddy to get the security to kick you out!"

Everyone immediately dropped the things they were examining and then scattered. Chloé smiled and nodded.

"Sorry about that," Chloé said to the vendor as Alya and Marinette came in. "My friend Marinette had her eye on that cashmere. So, how much do you want?"

"I'll take about 15 yards." Marinette said. Chloé immediately took out her credit card, and then she paid for the fabric, which was bundled up in a nice package.

Chloé gave the fabric to Marinette and said, "There you go."

"Thanks, Chloé," Marinette said as she kept looking around at the stall and looked at more of the items that she could use in her designs. "This night market that the city is holding is amazing! There's so many cool things that you can buy and items you normally wouldn't find elsewhere."

"I know!" Alya said. "I can do a feature on small businesses for the blog if I find some Ladybug merchandise!"

Marinette kept looking around in the stall, her eyes alight with wonder. Alya and Chloé kept her company, also making suggestions and pitching ideas.

But they were not the only ones on the team at the market that night. Nino and Adrien were there, too. They decided to split off from the girls for a little bit, but they knew how to stay in touch in case of trouble. Hawkmoth never stopped for anything.

They were at a men's clothing stall, looking around at some clothes for the two of them.

"These are nice shirts," Nino said. "None of these are your old man's brand, though."

"Yeah, I don't think my father would want me caught dead wearing any of this in public," Adrien admitted. "But I wouldn't mind wearing any of this in front of my Princess."

Nino smothered a laugh. He was glad that Adrien could be at ease and let his inner Cat out when his father was not around. And they all knew that "Princess" was Adrien term of endearment for Marinette when they were not in the suits.

"Oh, I like this one," Nino said, taking out a black jacket that paired well with the rest of Adrien's ensemble. "Gives you a bit of an edgier feel to it, doesn't it?"

"Looks good to me," Adrien said, trying the jacket on. "At least it works with my outfit. I don't know what father would think if I made a poor fashion choice."

"Hey, maybe we can get Marinette here and let her give her opinion later." Nino teased. Adrien blushed, a shy smile on his face.

The boys kept looking around, trying to find some new clothes for Adrien to try and make him seem more like a normal teenager.

After Marinette had finished her shopping at the fabric and fashion design stand, the girls kept walking around the market to see what else was available. They had found several stands that interested them.

"Check this out!" Marinette said, as she pointed out a stall that sold specialty ingredients and spices. The trio went over to the stall and saw the bags and containers.

"Wow! I'll bet mom and dad could try and bake a few things with some of this!" Marinette said, picking up a few small sacks of fruit sugars, which was coarse sugar that had been flavored with freeze-dried fruits. "OOH! This strawberry sugar could be put on a créme brûlée!"

"And I can bring some stuff back for mom to try, too! Think of all the dishes she could use these in!" Alya said, examining the baby golden beets and the different spice rub blends.

Chloé had started perusing the stand next to them, which was a beekeeper's stall that sold organic honeys in many grades and varietal sources. The stall also sold skin care products such as moisturizers, body butters, and all sorts of creams that were made with beeswax.

"See anything you like, Chloé?" Marinette asked, as she purchased a sack of coarse strawberry sugar.

"All these beauty products are so good quality, that I can't decide!" Chloé admitted, even though her eyes kept straying back to the body butter.

"We're running a special on this body butter. Buy one container of this, and you get any other product you want here for free." The vendor, a nice beekeeper said to Chloé.

"I'll take _three!_ " Chloé declared, paying for three containers of honey body butter.

She gave Alya and Marinette one each, commenting that their skin _really_ needed the moisturizing and soothing benefits of it. The rudeness did _not_ go unnoticed by Alya and Marinette, but they knew Chloé meant well with that.

Chloé got three free products: one large bottle of Grade A orange blossom honey for Marinette, a face and body cleanser set for Alya, and a shampoo and conditioner set for herself.

"Wow, Chloé! Thanks so much! You already got me the cashmere, you didn't have to do this." Marinette said.

"Of course I didn't _have_ to," Chloé scoffed. "I _wanted_ to."

The girls left their respective stalls to go and keep looking around at the other vendors and shops. They were chatting it up, talking about random things, all the while avoiding Miraculous-related talk for obvious reasons. The kwamis were hiding in their bags, too.

As they were walking and talking, they passed by one particular shop that appealed to many a girl: a bridal stall. The centerpiece feature was a giant, 5-tiered dummy wedding cake that had been covered in ivory fondant, had column separators, sugar flowers in many varieties, and so much more. The top of the cake had a bride and groom topper.

Noticing the cake out of their peripheral vision, the trio stopped and doubled-back. They had to tilt their heads back to look all the way up to the top of the cake.

"Wow! That's one of the most beautiful cakes I've ever seen!" Alya said.

Marinette looked up at the toppers on the cake, and saw that the bride and groom were holding hands, and they looked so happy with each other.

Marinette's mind went into a love-induced fantasy. She saw the bride and groom change into herself and Adrien respectively. The two of them looked into each other's eyes lovingly. Hearts were fluttering around them and they were lost in each other. The two of them started leaning in for a kiss. Marinette was puckering up, but just then, Adrien was switched out for the vendor of the shop.

" _Bonjour, mademoiselles_. Welcome to Mordecai's Bridal Parlor," The man said. He was wearing a nice suit and had a small mustache on his face. "How may I help you three?"

Marinette was shaken out of her daze, meanwhile her eyes perused the racks and saw all of the wedding dresses that Mordecai had designed. It was beautiful work, no doubt about it. The laces, the frills, everything. Marinette was in awe of it all.

Alya and Chloé were watching Marinette's body language and they were also looking at all of the dresses that Mordecai had on hand. Seeing this, Alya and Chloé grinned knowingly at each other before turning to their friend and leader.

"Hey, Marinette?" Alya asked, putting her hands on her bestie's shoulder.

"Yes?" Marinette asked.

"So, you want to try on a dress?" Chloé asked.

"What?! No! I can't do that!" Marinette said, about to freak out.

"Why not?" Alya inquired, smirking.

"C-C-Cause I'll get... G-G-Get _jinxed!_ " Marinette squealed, fearful.

"Jinxed? Why would you get jinxed?" Chloé asked.

"Well, didn't you know? If a woman or girl wears a white dress before her wedding day, she'll marry late in life. If I try on one of these dresses, I'll hit my fifties before I walk down the aisle! I'll be old and wrinkly, greying hair, too old to have children, and Adrien will _never_ marry me! I'll be single for life and then I won't have anyone to keep me company except for thirteen black cats!"

 _"MARINETTE!"_ Alya and Chloe shouted, forcing their pigtailed friend to snap out of her romance-novel fantasy.

"Marinette, you're far too lucky to get jinxed just from trying on a dress!" Chloé said, subtly referring to Marinette's uncanny good luck as Ladybug.

"Yeah, and besides, Adrien's a lovesick fool when it comes to you! I'm sure that will outweigh any jinx you get just from trying on one dress." Alya agreed.

Thinking over her friends' claims and reasoning, Marinette smiled and gave in and shrugged while saying, "Okay, what's one dress?"

 _"Okay!"_ Alya and Chloé cheered before dragging Marinette into the stand to peruse the dresses.

Within about an hour, Marinette had stepped out of the dressing room wearing one of the dresses. It was a pure white dress with a sweetheart neckline, lace appliqués on the skirt's gown that went down to her lower calf, sequins on the bodice, and some stitching on the neckline. The set-in sleeves went to her wrist. There were fabric pearlized roses on the waistline, too.

"Wow!" Alya gasped in awe. "Marinette, you look wonderful!"

"I'll say!" Mordecai said, looking over Marinette. "Oh, if only my photographer were here! We could put your picture on our website!"

Marinette blushed. Then she could be a model just like Adrien! Oh, it would be perfect!

"Honestly, she looks dreadful," Chloé bluntly stated, earning angry and horrified looks from her friends. and Mordecai "None of these dresses do her justice. Especially since she can design such a better one."

Alya gave Chloé the "knock it off" hand cue, and then Chloé immediately covered her mouth, embarrassed. Another akuma courtesy of Chloé Bourgeois was the last thing they wanted, especially on a night like tonight.

"Don't listen to her," Marinette said to the stall owner, intervening before Mordecai could cry. "She's just saying that because she believes in my talents as an aspiring fashion designer."

"Yeah, that's exactly it!" Chloé said, trying to backtrack.

Mordecai seemed to cheer up. Marinette and Alya sighed in relief, hoping that was enough to keep Hawkmoth at bay for the moment.

"But there's _definitely_ something wrong with this ensemble," Chloé continued, causing Alya and Marinette to flinch. But the blonde took a veil off the rack and held it up with a smile. The accessory was attached to a tiara and there were lace vines interwoven in the veil. "What's a bride without a veil?"

Once again, Marinette and Alya breathed in relief. Chloé came up behind Marinette and placed the veil on top her head.

"There! Perfect!" Chloé said, dusting her hands off, and then putting her hands on her hips.

"You look amazing, Marinette!" Alya said.

Marinette was looking in the mirror in awe. The fact she was in a wedding dress was a dream-come-true, and was hoping that she could wear a handmade dress on her real-life wedding day.

In fact, her mind once again went into fantasy mode. She imagined her wedding day. Marinette was walking down the aisle at a beautiful garden wedding. The audience consisted on her friends and family. She was following the flower girl - little Manon up to the altar, where the officiant, Mayor Bourgeois, and her groom, Adrien Agreste, were waiting for her. Standing next to Adrien was Nino, who was the best man. On the other side of the altar, where Marinette herself would stand, were Alya and Chloé, the former of the two being the Maid of Honor. They were wearing white cocktail dresses with ivory sashes.

Marinette looked up at the groom, and Adrien gave her a picture-perfect smile, his eyes swimming with wedding joy.

But just as she was about to step up and stand next to her groom, there was a scream.

Marinette's fantasy broke and then she turned around. Alya and Chloé were watching, too. There were three darkly-dressed individuals that were roughing up another stall owner. And the stand was a jewelry store of all things.

Once the rumble was over, the stand vendor was on his stomach in pain, and the crooks had several jewelry boxes hidden on them. They ran from the stand, and the stall owner shouted, "Stop! Thieves!"

"What the hell...?" Alya asked.

"What's going on?" Chloé asked, also curious.

Marinette was mentally going into "Ladybug" mode, trying to find a way to get out of there and transform so she could pursue the criminals.

The stall owner was talking to Roger Raincomprix, and then once the officer got the message of what happened, he started blowing his whistle and running after the perps.

The thieves were running as fast as their feet could carry them while Officer Roger kept blowing his whistle, demanding them to stop.

The man in the lead of the pack turned to one of his lackeys and muttered something. The accomplice ran to a toy stand and dumped several bags of marbles on the ground.

But since he ran ahead to dump the marbles, several of his teammates slipped on them and wound up falling on the ground for a bit. They immediately got up and started running again. And since the marbles missed Roger, he kept giving chase to the crooks.

"FREEZE!" Roger shouted, but got no compliance.

"I gotta stop them!" Marinette muttered before running out of the stall.

"Marinette!" Alya shouted after her.

"You can't just leave without taking the dress off!" Chloé hollered.

"Do you think she's realized that she's still wearing it?" Alya asked Chloé.

"Most likely not." Chloé sighed.

As the thieves kept going, they ran past the stand where Nino and Adrien were at. They ran so fast that they knocked over one of the racks and the clothes fell all over Adrien.

"What the...?" Nino began, watching the chase going down. He then saw Adrien was moving around under the pile of clothes. "You okay, dude?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Adrien said, his voice muffled by the clothing. Nino started scattering the clothes off his blonde bestie. Adrien's head was soon peeking out, and then he sat up. "Thanks, Nino."

"No problem, but..." Nino began when he saw what Adrien had unintentionally changed into.

"No time to talk! I gotta go after those criminals!" Adrien shouted, as he stood up from the pile.

"Wait, hold it!" Nino shouted, but it was too late: Adrien started running after the criminals. "...Does he even realize _what_ he's _wearing?_ "

As the thieves were running from Roger, Adrien stopped them from the front and held his arms out to block them from moving around.

"Adrien!" Marinette shouted, as she ran up to him. Adrien looked over to his Princess, but the fact that she was wearing a wedding dress did not go unnoticed. "I'm here to help!"

"Thanks, Marinette!" Adrien said, smiling. The pair confronted the crooks.

"Nice tux, by the way." Marinette commented, standing her ground.

"Tux?" Adrien asked, but then looked down at himself. He _was_ in fact, wearing a tasteful, black tuxedo. "Well, not important. We've got some thieves to confront."

But while they were bantering, the crooks had taken advantage of their temporary distraction and found a different route to escape.

"That way! Come on!" Marinette shouted, as she and Adrien started chasing the felons down.

The pair of teens were running down the alleys that the stalls created, being careful not to trip on each other.

"Shouldn't we transform?" Adrien whispered to Marinette.

"Not in public like this!" Marinette hissed back.

"But we're not exactly wearing the right clothes." Adrien pointed out.

"Can we focus on the task at hand?!" Marinette asked, looking ahead to the crooks. She and Adrien were gaining on them, but the thieves were pretty fast.

One of the criminals looked behind them and said, "Hey, the newlyweds are catching up!"

The leader of the pack looked ahead and saw a cart filled with innumerable amounts of flowers. He got an idea.

"Well, what's a wedding without flowers?" The leader said, smirking. He found a rope, turned it into a lasso and used it to latch onto the handle of the cart.

As the thieves ran past the cart, the leader yanked onto the rope and caused the cart to tip up.

Marinette and Adrien stopped in their tracks as they saw the oncoming flora avalanche. The two teenagers screamed as the flowers buried them, meanwhile the jewel thieves were once again getting away.

Marinette and Adrien were moaning in annoyance at the flowers covering them. They came out of the pile and dusted themselves off.

Marinette looked over to Adrien and saw he was holding out a bouquet of flowers - geraniums and marigolds, specifically.

"Adrien, is this really the time to be giving me flowers?" Marinette asked Adrien with a deadpan expression.

"Huh?" Adrien said, and then he saw the flowers in his hand. "Oops. You're right. Come on!"

He dropped the blooms, and then he and Marinette once again tried to give chase to the criminals.

"Hold on!" Marinette said, grabbing Adrien by the shoulder. "Look!"

They saw that there was a fork in their path and the they were not sure where the robbers went.

"Damn it! Where'd they go?" Adrien shouted, frustrated that they lost them.

"They could have split up to confuse us!" Marinette said.

"So what do we do? We can't track them." Adrien asked, and the two of them stewed over what their next move should be.

"I've got it!" Marinette said, giving Adrien a sly smile before asking, "Shall we divide and conquer?"

Adrien smirked in response and said, "You got it, M'lady."

"Okay! I'll take the right." Marinette said.

"Got it! I'll go left, then." Adrien said, and then the two of them split up. If they were right, then they would corner the thieves and then book them, helping out Officer Roger.

Though they were _not_ in the right clothes for chasing criminals, neither teenager cared. Marinette's feet were flying on the pavement, her mind focused on catching the thieves and getting the jewelry back. It took a few minutes, but she made it to the Louvre, which was the center of the market.

"Adrien's not here yet..." Marinette muttered, before looking around and trying to see what she could use to stop the thieves before they stole anything else.

Adrien was pursuing the perpetrators without paying any mind to his discomfort from wearing his suit. He kept looking ahead, wondering if Marinette had an idea to trap the criminals.

 _'I hope you can figure something out before I get there, Princess!'_ Adrien thought, fretting.

"We still have a hitchhiker on our tail!" One of the other lackeys exclaimed.

The leader looked ahead and saw that there was what was supposedly the exit. If they got into the main crowd, they could escape.

Unknown to them, Marinette was one step ahead. She had started asking around different stalls, looking for a rope to use. If the thieves could use a rope to slow her and Adrien down, then so could she to stop them.

"I have a rope," One vendor said, tossing a rope over to Marinette. "Here you go!"

"Thank you!" Marinette said, catching it. She ran to the entrance where she was sure the thieves would come out of. She started tying a knot on one of the legs of the stand that flanked it.

"Marinette!" Alya shouted, as she and Chloé caught up with her. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to trap those thieves!" Marinette said. "Alya, Chloé, I need you two to help me!"

She tossed the other end of the rope over to Alya and then Marinette said, "We're going to do a trip wire!"

"Right!" Alya said as she caught the rope's end. She and Chloé ran to the other side and stooped down to hide.

Marinette watched from her hiding spot.

"Hold it right there, jewel thieves!" Adrien shouted.

"Why? We interrupting your wedding?" One of the lackeys teased.

Adrien rolled his eyes at the tease, but noticed the trip wire up ahead. He stopped and shouted, "Now!"

Marinette took this as her cue and gave her friends the signal.

Alya and Chloé yanked the rope with all of their might and two of the felons went from upright to on their faces in an instant.

They sprawled out everywhere and Alya and Chloé jumped onto two out of three of them, holding them down while waiting for Roger.

"Officer Raincomprix!" Alya shouted. "We've got them!"

"Thanks for the help, girls," Officer Roger said, as he got down and began to book the thieves. "I'll get the jewelry back to the stall."

The leader, who had lagged behind, also tripped on the wire, but he flailed his arms and wound up throwing one small black box up in the air.

 _"NO!"_ The head thief, Marinette, and Adrien shouted.

All three of them ran after the box. Adrien jumped the wire. Being the fastest out of the threesome, Adrien caught up in no time. He saw that the box was about to hit the ground and he was dreading the outcome.

"I got it!" Adrien shouted, as he leaped up into the air. He caught the box in both hands and then he landed on the ground, kneeling down.

"Great job, Adrien! You caught it." Marinette praised, running up to her partner.

"Thanks," Adrien said, breathing heavily. "But what's in here, anyway?"

As if to answer his question, the box's lid popped open to reveal a diamond ring. It was glittering in the moonlight. Marinette and Adrien were looking at the jewelry piece in surprise.

"What the...?" Adrien muttered, his eyes blown wider than dinner plates.

They heard laughter and then the pair looked to see their friends teasing them from a distance. Officer Roger had already caught the last of the thieves.

"Hey, you two can't get married!" Alya laughed.

"No kidding," Nino said, going along with the joke. "You're too young!"

"Where do you get off, popping the question like that?" Chloé screeched, also playing along.

Everyone else who was watching were also laughing at the irony of the situation.

Marinette looked at herself and realized she was still wearing the wedding dress and Adrien examined himself to see that he was still in the tux. To his left, Adrien noticed Mayor Bourgeois was looking at them with a smile on his face, and he had a book on hand.

"Shall I officiate the ceremony?" André teased, holding the book up.

To her left, Marinette saw the crowd that was gathering. Hell, people were getting their phones out and taking photos and making posts about it, all teasing about the scene.

Marinette and Adrien looked at each other and their faces went completely red, utterly embarrassed.

"Well... This is awkward." Marinette said meekly.

"Yeah," Adrien said, rubbing the back of his head, chuckling in irony. "Father's going to kill me when he finds out."

They were frozen like statues for a few moments, and everyone was looking at them in many mixed emotions. The scene was pretty embarrassing and the pair was unsure of what to do. Adrien was about to drop the ring and then make a break for it with Marinette, but just then the jewelry store owner ran over to them.

"Oh, thank goodness! The ring!" He said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you so much for getting it."

"Here you go," Adrien said as he stood up and handed the ring back to the salesman. He and Marinette were grateful for the interruption. "Glad to help."

"If I ever see you two nearby again at the next night market, feel free come on in. I can give you a deal as my thanks." The jeweler said as he walked away with the rest of the retrieved items back to his stall.

Both Adrien and Marinette let out a huge sigh of relief from the break in the proceedings. They watched as the disappointed bystanders started leaving in annoyance.

"That was close..." Marinette said, wiping nonexistent sweat off her face.

"Yeah. Maybe we should... Y'know...?" Adrien prodded, not sure what else to say.

"Return the clothes and then get out of here?!" Marinette asked, frantic.

"Agreed." Adrien said. He snagged Marinette's hand and then the pair of teenagers ran off screaming to go return the dress and tux to where they belong. They were bound to get in trouble with those stall owners otherwise.

"Alya and the others will _never_ let us hear the end of this, will they?!" Marinette asked, her breathing heavy.

"Nope." Adrien stated as the twosome kept running away. They would _never_ live this night down...

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed this story (and laughed, too)! Please leave some nice comments! Okay, the whole white dress jinx that Marinette was talking about is a reference to this manga called "V.B. Rose."**

 **If you want other "Pucca" plot one-shots, let me know... Although the characters don't really fit with each other in a lot of these plots anyway, so that might be easier said than done. ^_^"ll**


End file.
